Template talk:Infobox Weapon
Are we using this Template:Infobox Weapon or Template:Infobox Weaponstats? I can see that Template:Infobox Weaponstats is moved from Template:Infobox Weapon kinda confused Sarmu 05:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :: I think we're using this one... At least I have been Andrealinia970 11:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Akuthia was playing around with those (see Category talk:Weapons). Merthos 13:09, 11 February 2009 (UTC) What i WANTED to do was to be able to load Template:Weapon, and have it come up with all three peices to edit at once. that didnt work so well, so what i've been doing is stacking infobox Weapon, infobox disassemble, and infobox upgrade, but can someone explain to me why we now need a prefix for ther modifier? it's thrown the infobox out of whack...Akuthia 21:26, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :: There's always been a prefix to show what type of weapon it was.... but when I was putting them in, using this infobox, it made no difference what so ever and it linked fine ... **confused ** Andrealinia970 23:46, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :: Edit: I just looked at the coding for it and I think that's really quite cool ^_^ It's a really nice way of doing it. no, there hasnt always been a prefixmodifier on this template, i wrote it myself lol, and now its screwing up, check how Warrior's Lance is set up, the weapon type is out of the info box now, and next to the description, and thats with just bank infobox calls on the page. Akuthia 01:09, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :: sorry it's confusing, but it's really simple just use "Weapon Type = Sword" instead "Weapon Type = Slash - Sword" it will also add sword to the category as well. :: as to modifier prefixmodifier is basically seperate "Godly" with "Slash" instead of "Godly Slash", the reason been you can easily reference in template both "Godly" and "Slash", Let me know if you don't like it and i'll change it back :: as for why Warrior's Lance screws up, it's because it's empty, if you populate with some data, it will fix it, or alternatively you can fix this in template by using } instead of } :: also for all other values you don't need to include the bracker anywhere, it's done through template for more control ::Sarmu 02:44, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I've now made it to check for empty strings in every field before anything is populated, so if you don't provide anything it won't show anything, hopefully it will be easier to understand (but the code on template will be harder to understand). Let me know if you don't want to separate Godly and Slash into separate field, and I'll change it back Sarmu 02:59, 12 February 2009 (UTC) well, is there a particular reason TO seperate them? at this point, im not even sure what we can link them to, as there is so little known about the system...I dont think it's like skills, where theres a base line version, a numble version, and a mighty version of each weapon, but i dont honestly know. I know some accessories have things like Maul +x, maybe you deal more damage if your weapon/spell has that modifier as well?i think im gonna post about it on gamefaqs, see if we can get an answer, that might guide us to whether or not we need to have it link to something... Akuthia 03:38, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::The reason I separated them is since we don't know what we will link(if any). Then by that time we can easily link to "Godly" "Slash" as well as "Godly Slash", if we don't separate them then we can only link to "Godly Slash" unless you go through each weapon page and change them. I'm just keeping the option available and also even if they were separated it won't take much extra effect to enter the data in weapon page. Now my question is does all weapon under Sword family all have the Slash modifier? Sarmu 03:50, 12 February 2009 (UTC) no, i just checked my david, and he's got a Champion's Rapier which is typed as blades - sword in game, and modifier mighty pierce. First response from GF was that weapon modifiers do affect skill/spells though, which i find intriguing, but am gonna wait for more responses i think, only have one so far.... Akuthia 04:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I think I can kinda answer it, but i'll leave your question on gamefaqs for other people to answer, I think that each enemy (and your units also) has a hidden value for the 4 resistance maul slash pierce bludgeon, basically they come into play with the damage formula, for example if your weapon does Slash damage then TotalDamage = (DMG * Godly Modifier * Slash+2) / Slash resistance of enemy. Obviously this formula is randomly created by me, but it should be this concept Sarmu 04:16, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Right, the values part i know is true, as i've seen the write up on the unique leaders from the jp guide that has them listed s,a,b,c for rankings for each of the unique leaders. what at least i dont know, is how the act with each other. Because a weapon can have one modifier, and a skill or mystic art can have another, or the same. Now in other RPGS, i can see the mystic art taking its own modifier and running with it, but since in TLR, mystics are described as being channeled through the weapon, i cant say with much certainty one way or the other. Akuthia 04:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Yea thats why for each and every damaging mystic art you will still have a slash/pierce/maul/bludgeon modifier, but what does that mean, I got no idea lol Sarmu 04:28, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Just for what I said earlier, I didn't mean there had been a prefix on this template but there is a page entitled Polearms-Staff etc. So the prefix was already being used on other page... (Damn uni!) Andrea 14:17, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :: what do you mean? the page Polearms-Staff seems working fine Sarmu 15:06, 12 February 2009 (UTC) i beleive what shes saying is that theres a polarms-staff page already, where as my design has been to have a staff page, but print it as polearms - staff, like it is in game... do i need to go back and change the weapons already done to fit the new style? or is something done behind the scenes that fixes it? Akuthia 17:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :: I went through all the weapon in Category:Weapons page and changed it already, if there are extra weapon not in that category, you might wnat to have a look, but it shouldn't matter since I've changed the template so that you can acctually use Weapon Type = Polearms-Staff, it just won't automatically add Staff to the category. You can try different values and see what the result is Sarmu 17:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) this is silly, they've got two different upgrades for the Commander's Lance for Javelin, but they're just different materials, it upgrades to the same weapon Akuthia 17:58, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::lol, So you gonna have 2 upgrade template on that page or want to just use one? Sarmu 18:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) it actually upgrades to three different weapons, but take a look at it, tell me if you think i should do javelin twice... i think it looks ok the way i have it though Akuthia 18:09, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think it would be better on separate templates. No need to deviate from a format if it works, and I can't see a problem with listing it twice (like the game does). ::Ferret37 19:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) the main reason i'm dissuaded from doing two different ones, is to prevent any confusion that theres actually two different weapons, maybe leave the statement about there being multiple customization paths but have two different tables? Akuthia 19:28, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's not that big a deal, just my opinion on a minor aesthetic issue was all. At the end of the day, you're the one who's been putting the work into the weapons section, so go with what you think is best. ::Ferret37 22:09, 12 February 2009 (UTC). :::i understand the aesthetic side of it, but i'm wondering, what will it look like (either way) if this happens down the line, where a weapon has multiple paths to multiple weapons? i tried adding lines to the table, but it didnt seem to want to work, using a single pipe and dash format. And i appreciate your respect in the (honestly small) amount of effort i've put forth to this point, but in the end, it is a collaborative effort, and so "my will" really doesnt account for much, so im open to all suggestions, interpretations and ideas. if as a consensus it seems like one way is better than another than we'll fly with that. Akuthia 02:48, 13 February 2009 (UTC) On another note, is it possbile to have a section like the disassemble and the upgrade for creation? Then we can have the items creation ingredients and cost on its page. Andrealinia970 03:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) : I'm sorry andrea, i'm not sure i understand your question, are you wanting to have the items needed for its creation listed as well? if so, would a link back to the item fulfill the desire? at this point im hesitant to add another table into the mix, although i have no problem doing it...Akuthia 03:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I see what she's getting at. Some weapons can be created from scratch using components, so you need a way for them to appear in the chain (eg Dragonfly). So, yeah, it looks like an extra table, but not for very many weapons. Ferret37 03:32, 13 February 2009 (UTC). :: Yeah, it'd be more for the accessories (looks at the 7 sides in the guide!) but if we have a standard layout then it can be used for both. Andrealinia970 03:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) hmm, well, for some reason i thought once a template was laced you could change the text on it, but it doesnt seem that way, so maybe just make a created from infobox, and copy over the upgrade stuff and just change the text? Akuthia 03:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Continued from VampLord's talk page... Well, for some strange reason, a 65/35 split didn't work for me. 65/'34' works from 1280x1024 (my usual setting) down to 1024x768, and anyone running lower resolution than that is going to be used to strange page layouts anyway. I thought there was no way of removing the blank lines, so I took out all but one "if" statement, shuffled the layout a little and discovered that a single "if" at the bottom of an infobox won't leave a blank. So I put Buying Price there, as everything has a Selling Price. I'd have preferred those two the other way around, but you can't have everything. I think the tidiest way around Effects and Special Notes is just to use the word "None" when there aren't any. I've updated the Elite's Rod and Battle Wakizashi pages for this version of the template. Ferret37 00:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC). I'm gonna add the following into switch statement, it was removed before, but since people still using keyword "Blades - Sword" instead of "Sword". | Blades - Sword = Blades - Sword | Blades - Katana = Blades - Katana | Breakers - Axe = Breakers - Axe | Breakers - Mace = Breakers - Mace | Polearms - Spear = Polearms - Spear | Polearms - Staff = Polearms - Staff i really dont think sell price is going to be all that important to the weapons. Weapon drops happen so infrequently in this game, no one is going to be looking up weapons for the best sell price to find what mobs to farm to get them. Akuthia 04:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) That's why I originally wanted selling price at the bottom, because it's the least important, and probably irrelevant to most players. Still think it should stay though, I'm just looking at that point way off in the distant hazy future when this wiki contains every known fact about the game (yeah, go on, laugh). Ferret37 09:55, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :: I'd removed the Blades-Sword thing because it was a pain to try and remember if it was Blades - Sword or Blades-Sword but if people keep using it then we'd might as well leave it in. Plus there was a note saying to just use "Katana" or whatever >_< Ah well. Best to just cover it all really! :: Sell price might be wanted a fair bit though, especially if people are wanting to sell weapons that they don't want ^_^ It's a good idea to have it there. Andrea 10:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Yea because initially the input should be just Katana, then the display is Blades - Katana, so it actually confuses some people. Then when people use that as reference some people entered Blades - Katana instead Katana. And now you have some page with Katana and some with Blades - Katana. Anyway I don't think it hurts much by having both in the code. Sarmu 10:56, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::: As long as the final output is the same in both cases! Andrea 11:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Right. I think I've got the infobox looking the way I want it. Most of the Khukuris and Daggers have all the infobox fields updated. I'm going to start working through the existing weapons now, but between crappy mobile broadband and crappy weather the internet is a little poorly tonight, so if someone wants to point out a huge looming potential problem (or has any other comments, or just feels that the infobox was better with all the information on one side) then I won't have got very far. Ferret37 00:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC). Will there space for +# for weapon stats? I don't see it as terribly necessary but it's still some interesting information. Maybe affixing it to the stat itself in some way, such as 100 (110/120/130) for 100 base and +1/2/3 respectively. Poophed 23:46, 23 March 2009 (UTC) +1 give 6-8% (if I remember correctly) stats increase depends on the speed (which you cant see) of the weapon. It can be from -2 to +9, so I think it would be too hard to fit on one page, 12 in each version, 24 in total per weapon. I'd say it would be easier with a Note saying +1 give x% stats boost. The only problem is i'm not sure the PC version is consistent with the 360 versions Sarmu 23:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Weapon buffs explained on a separate page then? It's clearly not going to go on to the main page, so perhaps we need a link. :Um, Sarmu, didn't you already do a page for this? :Ferret37 23:55, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Um, did I? I don't remember lol. We can add a ? link in infobox which links to a page that explain this, but it's still hard to explainSarmu 00:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I could be wrong, I just remember reading about it before sometime, and you're the most likely candidate for posting it. Maybe it's lost on a talk page somewhere. :Anyway, needs to be done sometime, but I don't have the numbers. :Ferret37 00:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I got two questions. 1. What's the proper code to use when linking to a page with parentheses in the page name? I'm trying to use Daedalus but the brackets remain (so it looks like [[Daedalus]] for some reason; check Daedalus Artis to see what I mean). 2. How does 'Race Only' in the infobox work? I put 'Qsiti' in one but the category didn't show up. Poophed 19:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) : The brackets remained as they're put in automatically by the template so you just leave it as Daedalus (Weapon) (I edited the page). As for the Race Only category you want to have something like 'Race Only = Qsiti' and that'll cause the category to appear but you'll also want to do something like 'Special = Qsiti specific' Andrea 20:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :: For the weapon page you can either use |Customize1 = Daedalus |Link1 = Daedalus (Weapon) If you want to it to appear on top of the list, only works with Link1 so far, or if there is 1 item or you want to use it at bottom of the list, you can use |Obtain1 = Daedalus Sarmu 22:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Brain implosion risk I need a little help here. I added a section for availability which is showing up nicely on the template page, but not on any of the pages that call the template. I've now been staring at it for about an hour and my brain is about to implode. Can someone please tell me what I'm missing? It just has to be something really obvious. Ferret37 21:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) You need to save the pages for the change to appear, or wait a day too see the effect Sarmu 21:39, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Brilliant, thank you. I nearly broke Ctrl-F5 a few minutes ago... Ferret37 21:45, 3 April 2009 (UTC) center image for some reason I can't get the image to centered, if anyone can fix it would be great Sarmu 13:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC)